


Lightning

by TheGreatPirateLefty



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #Brace, M/M, Smut, Twitter RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPirateLefty/pseuds/TheGreatPirateLefty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Brian started as unlikely allies. Then they kissed, some other stuff happened. Jace sang. And that's pretty much where we start off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading this and going 'WTF?' This is companion piece to a TMI Roleplay that I do on Twitter. My OC, Brian LeCroix (@BroodyWarlock) and Jace Herondale (@NephilimsLight). What started as a joke/crack ship became an actual thing and I decided to write this for anyone who wants to know what goes on behind closed doors. If you stumbled upon this and decide you enjoy it, feel free to follow us on Twitter. (Shameless self promotion.)

Jace had sang to him. Like had stood on his balcony and sang. All that was missing was a boombox and Brian's life would have been a cliche 80's movie. He was never one to pass up a good cliche.

~~~~

They stumbled into the loft and out of the cold winter air, the biting wind not phasing either in the slightest. They were far too busy wrapped up in each other. Jace was a warm constant against Brian. Their kiss had started slow and the fire built with such quick intensity that it would put the sun to shame. There was no skill to it, just teeth and lips and tongue, biting, clicking together, searching each other's mouths like they held the answers to life itself!

Brian was taking steady steps backwards, his hands clutching at Jace's shirt, tugging him with. The boy went easily, not a single once of protest. They both wanted this, it had been building for weeks now. Jace had been so reluctant, but whatever changed, Brian was not going to question it.

Jace bit down on Brian's lower lip, pulling it between his own and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. The boy was going to be a handful in the best of ways. Brian was dragging at Jace's shirt, pulling it up until the hem was in his fingers. With a groan, he broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt up and over, Jace complying by lifting his arms. Brian about died when his eyes took in the sight before him. It was all lean muscle, perfectly sculpted and worthy of adoration and worship. He would take the time to do that later because before he could even utter another word, Jace was back on him, fingers moving to undo buttons with swift ease. The blond had Brian's shirt off his shoulders and pooling on the floor at his feet in seconds.

He pushed and Brian went back on his bed with a bounce and a laugh. The Warlock's body was toned, firm, not as solid as his own, but it was obvious he took care of his body. Jace couldn't help but lick his lips as he fixed his gaze onto Brian's. The look was hungry! 

"Are you sure about this?" Jace's voice was low and husky.

"Yes."

That was all the confirmation Jace needed, he stalked up onto the bed, crawling up like a predator closing in on it's prey. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Brian's hip, eyes never losing the other man. He sucked a mark, dark and bruising against the Warlock's skin before he kissed again, then again, slowly making his way across the plane of skin and muscle before him. Brian couldn't look away, he didn't want to. It was hypnotic, the way each kiss felt, those golden eyes that never left his. 

When Jace did finally pull away, he was between Brian's thighs, arms bracketing just outside ribs. He didn't look hesitant, or unsure. But there was a question in his eyes. And the only thing the man could do was nod. It seemed to be enough because Jace's fingers were trailing across his skin, down to his belt, which was removed with one hand, yanked from around him in a swift movement. 

Before he even had a chance to continue, Brian's was leaning forward, arm wrapping around his waist and pulling their torso's flush together, biting at the crook of Jace's neck. The boy had to bite his lip to muffle the noise he threatened to make, it came from nowhere. And when it didn't seem like Brian was going to relent, he finally let go, groaning and melting into it. His head tilted away and he got a pleased growl in return.

"I thought you were a Warlock, not a Werewolf." That earned him another mark, and he really couldn't see the downside of it.

Brian worked open Jace's pants with his free hand, hand pausing for just a second as he pulled his teeth and lips away and cast a look up. Jace's answer was to kiss him and without any further hesitation he was sliding his hand down into jeans, under the cotton fabric beneath them. The angle was weird, and his pants were too tight to get a fluid motion going and Brian whined in frustration.

"Pants, off!" He was already clawing at the material that clung to Jace's hips, but before he could even push them down, the Nephilim was standing.

"You first." As hands gripped the legs of pants, Brian unsnapped the button and lifted his hips. They were gone in seconds. Jace's brows rose when he saw that the Warlock wasn't wearing anything underneath and his eyes fixed on the man's already hard length. It was impressive and made his own arousal twitch at the sight of it.

He was next, and since Brian was showing it all, he did the same. Brian whimpered, there was no other way to describe it. 

"Holy fuck." If he wasn't a fan of cock worship before, he certainly was now! Jace was not lacking in any way, shape, or form. It was the thing a size queen's dreams were made of. 

There wasn't much else to say with that. Brian pushed off the bed and got on his knees, and Jace closed the little distance between them. He took Jace into his hand, giving a tentative stroke and was rewarded with a grunt in response. He brought his tongue to the tip, just a brief flick. Jace hissed out and cursed under his breath. Jace was by no means a quiet one and Brian was going to enjoy this. 

He took the head into his mouth looking up to find golden eyes staring back down at him, his cheeks hollowed and Jace's hand was in his hair, pulling at the dark strands, nails biting into his scalp. He hummed with it and took more of the blond into his mouth, going until lips met his hand. It was far too big for Brian to take it all, not without a little practice but he would work on that. He worked the length over hand chasing after his mouth as he pulled away, only to go back, each time taking more until he could feel himself ready to gag on it. He'd pull away to press his tongue against the slit, work the head with his mouth while his hand stroked along the shaft. 

The noises Jace was making were obscene, and they only encouraged him. When he finally pulled away, Jace made a disapproving noise. He was quickly silenced when Brian stood and pulled him back onto the bed. Jace fell between the Warlock's legs, his hard length pressed against the boy's stomach. He looked down at it, then at Brian.

"So... Do you want me to...?"

"Only if you want."

Brian knew Jace had never been with a man before and wasn't expecting it when Jace took him into his mouth and worked him over like he'd been doing it for years.

"Fuuuuuck! You're a lying liar who lies! You've done this before!" 

Jace couldn't help but smirk. It was true this was his first time giving a blowjob but he was basically just trying to repeat what Brian had done for him. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in eagerness. He pulled away a few times, pressing soft kisses to the length and head while he caught his breath. He never in his wildest dreams imagined he would be doing something like this. But he found that he didn't really hate it, quite the opposite. Brian didn't seem to mind, murmuring encouraging words and moans that could make a porn star blush.

Brian couldn't watch, the sight of Jace's mouth around his cock was enough to put him over the edge from the start. He had an arm thrown over his eyes, a hand gripping at the sheets. His whole body resisting the urge to thrust up into that warm, wet heat. Was Jace good at EVERYTHING he did? When Jace pulled away from him this time, he pointed towards his nightstand. 

"Condoms, lube. Now!"

Jace grinned at that, doing exactly as Brian told him to. Like he would say no! He tossed both onto the bed beside Brian and situated himself between the man's legs again. He leaned and their lips brushed together, both of them breathing a little heavy. He licked his way into the Warlock's mouth, kissing slow and languid as a hand pushed each leg up. He poured lube over his fingers, and with his forefinger, applied teasing pressure to the Warlock's entrance.

"Quit fucking teasing!" Brian groaned and glared at the younger man.

With a smirk, Jace pushed into him. Brian took it easy, didn't try to fight him. He was experienced, and that made it easier for Jace. He didn't have to be overly gentle as he worked the man open, pulling out to add another finger. He kissed and sucked marks on the flushed skin of Brian's chest, leaving a trail of marks before taking a pebbled nipple in between his teeth and biting down.

Brian was going to lose his mind, Jace was torturing him. His fingers were long and sinful, doing things to him that should be illegal. And then he felt teeth on one of his most sensitive spots and almost lost it. He arched up into it, letting the pleasured cry spill from his lips. The blond took his time working Brian open, and when his fingers brushed that sweet spot, his vision whited for a second. Jace seemed to know exactly what he did because he continued to bring his fingers back over and over again until Brian was shaking. 

"Dammit Jace, just fuck me already!" He was not a patient man.

Jace removed his fingers and grabbed the condom, opening the wrapper with his teeth. Of course he did. Within seconds it was on, and slicked, he grabbed a pillow and shoved it underneath the Warlock. He looked down as he pressed past the tight ring of muscle, teeth gritted to bite back his groan. He sank into the tight heat slowly, letting himself get used to the feeling. He dipped down to press another kiss to Brian's lips as he rolled his hips once. It was new, different, but definitely in a good way. 

He was pleased by the sound Brian made in his mouth and rocked into him again, harder this time. It was the best reaction he could have asked for, the Warlock threw his legs around Jace and dug his heels into the small of the blond's back. That was all the permission he needed. He broke their kiss and continued his slow but strong thrusts into the man beneath him, watching the way his face reacted to each movement. They stayed like that for quite some time, the motions not enough to do anything for bringing them to the edge. He was in no hurry.

Jace slid a hand across Brian's torso, down to his hip, where his fingers dug into skin, holding him there as he finally decided to quicken. He slammed into the man, hard, fast, brutally so. They both loved every second of it. He was braced over top of Brian, chest to chest, and the Warlock was digging nails into his back and he could feel the marks forming on his skin with each rake of them against his skin. It only made him fuck into the man harder. Their kisses were messy, sloppy, uncoordinated. It was all fire, need and pained pleasure.

He slowed his hips to a steady rock, a sheen of sweat covered them both. Brian wrapped an arm around him and motioned for him to sit up, and of course he obeyed. He moved them around once they were settled, he went deeper into the man and they both let out a cry. The way Jace was sitting, he couldn't thrust, so he gripped the headboard behind Brian's back to steady himself. Brian's hips rolled, over and over, there was never a set tempo, it was sporadic but it had Jace holding on for dear life.

Until the headboard cracked under his hands. He snapped it in two, a clear break down the middle. 

Brian wasn't even mad, but to avoid anymore damage to his bed, he shoved onto his back, keeping he hand on his chest as hips moved. He could barely keep himself under control. Jace would thrust up as he sank down, meeting him and causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through him. One hand was on his hips, the other, Jace was using to stroke him in time with each thrust. He was approaching the cliff's edge quickly, ready to fall into the depths below and drown in ecstasy.

"Fuck... Jace, I'm--"

"Do it, I want to see it." 

And fuck if that wasn't hot. Brian's whole body went rigid as he plummeted, clenching tight around Jace as he spilled onto his abs. The blond kept stroking him through it, thrusting up into him until he stilled, a groan of the Warlock's name fell from his tongue and fuck Brian should take a picture because that face was enough to make him want to come again.

Brian rolled off of him, flopping down onto the mattress. 

"So... that happened." He turned his head to look at the Nephilim.

"Yeah, it did. Give me five minutes and it can happen again." Jace's tone let Brian know he wasn't joking.

And they went again. Twice.

~~~~

They both lay on the bed, Brian looks up at the headboard now missing a chunk from where Jace had torn a piece of it off. And it wasn't cheap plywood. This was black cherry. He started to laugh only to stop when Jace got up from the bed. He didn't say anything but he figured that Jace was going to leave. He stared, thinking that Jace was going to throw his clothes back on and hightail it out of there, but instead he walked to the bathroom. 

When he walked back out he was carrying a damp washcloth.

"Aww, how sweet!" 

He was rewarded with a rag to the face. He laughed as he used it to clean himself, getting most of the dried come and lube from his body before tossing it away. Jace didn't say anything as he climbed back into the bed, sliding under the comforter and throwing an arm up. It was an unspoken invitation that Brian was not about to pass up. He closed the distance between them and pressed his body to the blond's side. It wasn't long until he could feel sleep tugging at him and he went quietly into its embrace, the steady beat of Jace's heart lulling him into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I wrote smut, so I am VERY rusty, but if you aren't a follower on Twiter and still want to show me some love, I'd greatly appreciate it! [Hearthands!]
> 
> Also, special shout out to Jace's writer, Alli, for being cool as shit and agreeing to do this crazy roller coaster ride with me!
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is brought to you by the imagination of #BroodyInc


End file.
